


Für Immer Ein Adler

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [272]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: And Dejan, And Jan obviously, Angst, Ante is the captain when David is out, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bundesliga, Champions League, DFB-Pokal, David will Never retire idc, Did i tell you already i love David ?, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Europa League, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Near Future, Plans For The Future, Retirement, Semaine Des Clubs N'2, Semaine des clubs, TT, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Jan n'est plus un joueur, il doit se résoudre à l'accepter, mais il fait toujours partie de la belle famille de Francfort.





	Für Immer Ein Adler

**Author's Note:**

> Jan bae reste à Francfort après stp 😭😭😭

Für Immer Ein Adler

  
Jan était retourné à Francfort avec le sourire, après presque dix ans sans voir sa famille adoptive, il avait ressenti le besoin de revenir. L'Eintracht était probablement plus sa maison que n'importe quelle ville d'Allemagne ou d'Europe. Après l'opération pour sa tumeur, c'était évident pour lui qu'il devait revenir au point de départ pour prendre sa retraite sans regret. Lukas était devenu son meilleur ami en peu de temps, ils se complétaient : Hradecky était fougueux et toujours plein d'énergie, prêt à se confier à chaque instant, Jan était réservé et prêt à écouter, toujours calme et il n'avait pas de problème pour devenir le mentor des jeunes comme Rønnow et Wielwald. Il y était resté quatre ans jusqu'au moment où il avait compris qu'il devait prendre sa retraite, ç'avait été dur, mais sa famille avait été avec lui pour le soutenir. 2021, 6 ans depuis l'accident, 4 ans depuis qu' il est revenu. Pour toujours un aigle.

  
Trapp a fait un rapide aller-retour par Paris, mais il est bien là à Francfort, Jan a pris quelques temps pour l'apprécier, cependant ils sont bel et bien devenus amis. Après la défaite en demi-finale en Europa League face à Chelsea, Zimbo a été là pour lui, il l'a soutenu jusqu'à ce que ses larmes sèchent. Kevin est un ami respectable, Jan n'a pas de problème à aller le voir pour parler quand il en a besoin, il n'est pas Lukas, mais ce n'est pas grave. Jan devient l'assistant de Moppes, il avait toujours su qu'il finirait par devenir consultant à Francfort, c'était une bonne chose de continuer d'en apprendre avec son aîné, comme ça il peut aussi partager avec Kevin et Frederik. Felix est en prêt à Köln, alors il n'y a plus que deux gardiens pour faire le travail, mais ce n'est pas grave non plus, si jamais le club a besoin de lui, il est prêt à rechausser ses crampons.

  
Adi est un bon entraîneur, Jan ne s'en rend compte qu'après sa retraite parce que le temps passé sur le banc l'énervait. Hütter l'encourage à apprendre, il compte sur lui pour aider Frederik et éviter les blessures des gardiens, ça lui plaît d'être utile, même si ce n'est plus sur les terrains. Il ne porte plus de maillot ni de crampons, mais Jan a toujours l'impression de faire partie des joueurs quand Ante lui tapote l'épaule, quand David le prend dans ses bras après une victoire. Ils sont toujours ses coéquipiers. Ils vont jusqu'en demi-finale de Pokal, puis de Ligue Europa. C'est bien, Jan est heureux de voir que Francfort gagne une place importante en Europe, évidemment finir premier partout lui ferait plus plaisir, mais il ne rêvait pas de deux-demis finales aussi importantes, même dans sa jeunesse. Kevin commence à fréquenter son lit, Jan n'est pas surpris, ils se cherchent depuis trois ans sans oser faire le premier pas.

  
Moppes prend sa retraite, Jan est triste, il le connaît depuis si longtemps... Mais il n'a pas le temps de pleurer, c'est lui le nouvel entraîneur des gardiens, il est celui qui doit gérer Kevin et Frederik. Ses entraînements sont un peu basiques au début de l'avant-saison pour les matches amicaux à travers l'Allemagne, il y travaille hardemment mais veut éviter les blessures de ses amis. Moppes l'avait toujours fait travailler difficilement, Jan avait souvent des crampes au bout de la journée, c'était des heures et des heures de ballons à attraper, de marche ou de vélo. C'était bon en y repensant, Moppes va lui manquer autant que Lukas. Au fil des jours, Jan prend confiance et corse un peu plus la préparation, Kevin lui signale après une de leur rencontre dans son lit qu'il aime l'entraînement avec lui.

  
C'est la dernière saison d'Adi à la tête du club, Jan ne sait pas comment lui offrir un meilleur au revoir qu'une fête, il aimerait bien que l'équipe gagne la ligue Europa pour lui, mais ce n'est pas à lui de décider de l'avenir. Jan continue de faire de son mieux auprès de Kevin et Frederik, Moppes l'appelle quelques fois pour lui donner des conseils, lui dire comment préparer les gardiens pour leurs prochains adversaires. 2023, Francfort s'arrête encore en demi-finale de Ligue Europa, Jan n'est pas triste, en tout cas pas pour lui seulement pour Adi. Le lendemain, il parler avec Hütter pour le remercier de ces cinq années, ça lui semble ridicule, Jan parle comme s'il était encore un joueur, mais Adi ne lui en veut pas et discute avec lui gentiment. C'est une troisième personne qui lui manque. Quand il apprend qui sera le prochain entraîneur, Jan n'arrive pas à retenir son sourire.

  
___________________

  
Retour à Francfort après cinq ans, la ville lui avait manqué, ce n'était ni Munich ni Berlin en terme de supporters, l'Eintracht était un très bon club pour entraîner et vivre sa vie sans problème. Niko est heureux de revenir, il sait que Francfort peut réaliser de grandes choses, il a confiance en ses joueurs. Munich n'a pas été facile, Berlin l'a vite accueilli, alors il espère que l'Eintracht sera aussi sympathique qu'en 2016. Ante est toujours là, c'est bien de le voir gérer l'équipe quand David est sur le banc, il fait un bon travail en tant que capitaine. Mijat est aussi là, ç'aurait été dommage de revenir sans que la plupart de ses amis soient présents. C'est toujours un peu triste de voir Luka jouer à Madrid, mais c'est mieux qu'il puisse vivre son rêve sans regret. Robert est toujours là, c'est bien ainsi, c'est plus facile pour reprendre ses marques. Francfort lui avait manqué, cinq ans loin de la ville lui avait semblé être plus long que n'importe quoi d'autre. Avec les années, ç'avait été plus facile pour lui de comprendre les sentiments qui débordaient de sa poitrine pour Jürgen Klopp, Dieu que ç'avait été gênant au début, Niko presque incapable d'exprimer le moindre mot sur ses émotions, mais Jürgen l'avait compris, heureusement... Niko est heureux de retrouver Francfort, plus qu'on ne peut l'imaginer, c'est étrange de se dire que signer à Munich lui a fait plus de mal que de bien, mais c'est la vérité, il n'a pas été aidé là-bas.

  
Ante se jette déjà dans ses bras alors qu'il est à peine arrivé dans le centre d'entraînement, il lui avait aussi manqué. Niko tape dans les mains de ceux qu'il connaît déjà bien, et se présente avec ceux qu'il va connaître. C'est sympa de voir que Jan est devenu entraîneur des gardiens, croire en lui a été une bonne chose, il peut compter sur lui pour la suite. Niko sait que ça ne va pas être facile, mais quand il regarde autour de lui et voir les visages de ses joueurs, il a confiance, il n'est plus seul, l'équipe est avec lui.

  
___________________

  
Jan prend plaisir à voir jouer l'Eintracht, ce n'est pas toujours facile mais ils gagnent toujours dans son cœur. Il a connu la relégation de Munich 1860, alors voir que toute l'équipe est unie et se soutient même après des défaites le conforte. La saison n'est pas tous les jours facile mais ils réussissent à se hisser à la quatrième place derrière les éternels Bayern et Dortmund, et Leverkusen maintient sa belle place. Mais la plus belle récompense de la saison est la ligue Europa, ils l'ont finalement gagné, après toutes ces années... Ante et les autres font la fête sur le terrain, jouant avec la coupe, Jan les regarde, il se sent éloigné d'eux pour la première fois depuis sa retraite. Il n'est plus un joueur, la coupe n'est pas vraiment à lui... Kevin le prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse, Zimbo voit Frederik célébrer avec Felix derrière, ils sont mignons. C'est au fond de lui Lukas qui occupe ses pensées, mais ce n'est pas grave, il finit dans le lit de Kevin et ça lui convient. Ils sont champions et tout va bien, ils vont pouvoir participer à la Ligue des Champions.

  
Son cœur frôle l'arrêt cardiaque quand il entend que Lukas va revenir à Francfort, pour sa dernière avant la retraite. Oh dieu, c'est la meilleure nouvelle au monde et pourtant Jan est le seul à s'en réjouir à ce point. Bien sûr, Ante, Mijat et les autres qui connaissent déjà Lukas sont aussi enjoués, mais Zimbo semble être le seul aussi comblé. C'est la dernière saison de Hradecky, ils jouent la Ligue des Champions, ils ne doivent pas échouer ! Jan doit quand même garder les pieds sur terre, il est l'entraîneur des gardiens et va devoir travailler avec Trapp qui fréquente son lit, Lukas qu'il aime, et Frederik qui n'a pas l'air de se poser de questions. Felix est parti à Bremen pour avoir du temps de jeu, c'est triste mais c'est comme ça, Jan n'avait aucune raison de vouloir le retenir.

  
Zimbo finit par parler avec Ante de ses problèmes d'amour. Tout le monde dans le club sait que Niko sort avec Jürgen Klopp, alors pourquoi Ante persévère à croire que Niko finira par l'aimer ? Jan lui explique et Rebic semble comprendre, mais ce n'est pas encore ça avant que le plus jeune lâche totalement l'affaire. Jan fait confiance à Mijat pour se charger d'Ante et de l'aimer comme il mérite d'être aimé. Ils finissent deuxième de leur poule et se qualifient pour les huitièmes de Ligue des Champions, Jan doit avouer qu'il est excité, c'est la première fois de sa vie qu'il participe à cette compétition. Ils se confronteront à l'AC Milan, ça ne va pas être facile, mais Jan ne compte pas perdre espoir alors que l'équipe est sûre de ne jamais abandonner. Zimbo prend conscience vu qu'ils sont au mois de décembre qu'il ne reste plus qu'une demi-saison à Lukas, il doit lui avouer ses sentiments maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

  
Jan prend son courage à deux mains, ça ne va pas le tuer d'avouer tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur depuis plus de cinq ans au seul homme qu'il aime plus que tout au monde ? D'abord, voir le regard de Hradecky quand il l'emmène parler à l'abri des regards, Jan n'est pas sûr d'avoir tant de talent pour la révélation de sentiments... Ensuite, les lèvres de Lukas sur sa mâchoire après lui avoir dit qu'il n'avait attendu que ça depuis des années. Enfin, Jan l'embrasse. Il a réussi, ils sont ensemble, ils sont heureux, ils passent Noël ensemble. Jan va voir Kevin après le réveillon, les précédentes années, ils passaient les fêtes ensemble, mais maintenant, il doit lui dire qu'ils n'ont plus à se retrouver dans son lit. Kevin comprend bien, n'a l'air ni surpris ni déçu, c'est bien, c'est une bonne chose que de ne pas avoir à observer la peine de quelqu'un d'autre.

  
Ils font un match nul 1-1 à Milan, leurs supporters toujours aussi déterminés à les soutenir jusqu'au bout. Jan était au côté de Lukas et Kevin sur le banc, c'est toujours étrange de se dire qu'il n'est plus joueur, mais il fera toujours partie de la belle famille de Francfort. Frederik est devenu un très bon gardien et c'est bien de le voir réussir et garder ses cages à la perfection. Au match retour à Francfort, c'est une autre affaire, Ante et Dejan se déchaînent pour marquer, Jan est fier de les voir marquer, c'est un beau 2-0 que ses gars sont partis chercher au bout de leurs forces. Zimbo va voir Niko en privé à la fin du match pour lui dire que même s'il a eu des problèmes avec Munich au niveau de la Ligue des Champions, à Francfort personne ne lui en voudra jamais et continuera de le soutenir. Niko a les yeux brillants quelques secondes, avant de le prendre dans ses bras, c'est simple et ça montre la confiance entre eux. Jan passe la nuit dans les bras de Lukas.

  
Le lendemain, ils apprennent contre qui ils vont jouer les quarts de finale. Il suffit juste d'attendre le résultat entre Liverpool et le Real, en soit, ils auront forcément un adversaire compliqué, ils sont tous réunis ensemble pour regarder le match, Jan surveille Niko, leur entraîneur regarde le match comme s'il encourageait quelqu'un, ce qui ne serait pas surprenant. Quand Liverpool gagne et se qualifie pour jouer contre eux en quarts de finale, Jan ne rate pas le départ de Niko de la salle, son téléphone déjà contre l'oreille. Ante regarde aussi la scène, mais cette fois Mijat est avec lui pour l'aider à faire passer la pilule.

  
Jan n'est pas surpris quand Liverpool va en demi-finale, ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise parce que tout le monde savait que ç'allait arriver, mais il a quand même un pincement au cœur. Lukas rit avec lui pour leur changer les idées, une fois encore, Frederik a fait un bon travail, et Kevin a l'air de s'habituer de plus en plus à sa place sur le banc. Zimbo sourit doucement devant la proximité entre Niko et Klopp, il ne serait pas étonné de voir les deux entraîneurs dans la même chambre ce soir.

  
Et puis, un mois et demi plus tard, ils sont en finale de Pokal, face à Dortmund. Frederik a reçu un carton rouge pendant la demi-finale face à Stuttgart, et Kevin s'est blessé à l'un de leurs entraînements mais serait prêt pour le match, seulement comme remplaçant. C'est donc à Lukas de jouer la finale, pour jouer son tout dernier match avant la retraite. Hradecky lui a bien fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas peur et qu'il ferait le maximum pour que Francfort gagne, Jan est sûr que tout va bien se passer.

  
Le soir du match, l'atmosphère de Berlin est lourde et pesante, Jan se souvient encore de ce samedi 19 mai 2018 face au Bayern, quel fantastique jour qu'il rêve de revivre face à Dortmund. Niko n'a pas l'air non plus effrayé par le match, seulement excité par l'idée de retrouver la finale de Pokal, Jan peut le comprendre, il l'est aussi. Le match n'est évidemment pas facile à jouer, c'est Dortmund en face, mais Lukas se débrouille très bien, il gère la pression pour se donner de la force, Hradecky le surprend encore malgré les années. Kevin est à côté de lui sur le banc, il le soutient et lui dit que tout va bien se passer. Jan a des doutes, le Borussia a une énergie jamais vue sur chaque ballon, mais ses amis résistent bien, sont sur toutes les contre-attaques. La fin de la première mi-temps arrive quand Sancho marque. Son estomac se retourne, non, Lukas ne doit pas perdre pour son dernier match, c'est hors de question.

  
Lukas rentre aux vestiaires abattu, Jan le tient contre lui fermement et le soutient, lui ordonné presque de ne pas laisser tomber et que tout finira bien. Il a confiance en lui et ce sera toujours le cas. Il encourage Ante et Dejan aussi, ainsi que Mijat et Filip, il sait qu'ils vont le faire, ils doivent réussir, un échec n'est pas acceptable ! Jan retourne sur le banc à côté de Kevin, qui le rassure en lui disant qu'il ne les voit pas perdre. Le match reprend, Jan ne sait pas comment Niko fait pour être aussi calme, mais lui n'arrive pas à tenir sur place, il est beaucoup trop stressé pour rester assis pendant une autre mi-temps. Lukas garde la baraque de la meilleure des manières, son moral revenu, Jan a pourtant toujours si peur du résultat...

  
Et puis, Ante égalise, décidément cet abruti adore marquer en finale de Pokal, Jan a envie de rentrer sur le terrain et de célébrer avec lui, avec eux, mais il n'est plus joueur, il doit se le répéter une nouvelle fois. Rien n'est encore fait, ils sont toujours à 1-1, mais les Aigles ont repris de la force, ils peuvent encore gagner ! Kevin tient sa main, c'est à se demander qui est le plus stressé d'eux deux ! La fin de la deuxième mi-temps approche alors que le vainqueur devient de plus en plus incertain. Jan décide de simplement rester fixé sur Lukas, le match l'effraie trop et placer sa confiance en celui qu'il aime est une bonne chose pour lui. Kevin le prend dans ses bras alors que le public s'emballe, Jan ne comprend pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Lukas sauter un peu partout dans ses cages, il tourne la tête vers l'écran géant, c'est Dejan, Dejan, le putain de serbe Dejan qui vient de marquer, qui vient de leur sauver le cul, qui vient de leur faire potentiellement gagner ! Dejan !

  
Ils ont gagné !!! Jan rejoint Lukas sur le terrain et saute dans ses bras, ils tombent sur la pelouse en riant, ils sont champions d'Allemagne, ils ont la coupe d'Allemagne avec eux ! Jan voit Kevin le saluer en rejoignant David, c'est vrai, ils ont gagné ! Ils soulèvent la coupe ensemble, Jan aimera toujours cette sensation de victoire, ils sont champions, ils ont gagné. Mais, c'était le dernier match de Lukas. Lukas part à la retraite. Jan se mord la lèvre, ce n'est pas le moment !

  
Ils font la fête à l'hôtel, Lukas le tenant la majorité du temps dans ses bras, Jan est heureux de rester avec lui ! La soirée se déroule bien, absolument bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Jürgen Klopp amener Niko il ne savait où, mais il savait pourquoi. Lukas l'embrasse et le traîne jusqu'à sa chambre, il sait aussi pourquoi. En tout cas, il est heureux, il a toute confiance dans la retraite de Lukas, pour la suite de l'aventure magnifique de Francfort !

  
FIN


End file.
